Heredero
by TwoDarkDragons
Summary: El mundo es mas basto y oscuro de lo que muchos pueden creer, y es en esa oscuridad en donde grandes retos están esperando y el sucesor de una gran casa se alzara para tomar todo lo que le corresponde como el heredero que siempre fue, aunque para eso deba partir a quien se ponga en su camino
1. Chapter 1

Que hay con todos ustedes, me resento soy Mk es un gusto saludar a quien este leyendo este genial fic... no es que lo diga solo porque lo escribimos nosotros claro  
Caro que es genial, solo necesitamos que lo empiecen a leer eso es todo, y a mi me pueden llamar Ls, y este es mi hermano , el que escribe asique si hay horrores de ortografía la culpa es suya  
Mk: Si claro siempre es mi culpa, si tu escribieras en lugar de solo buscar donde meter tu p#$%& todo el tiempo no tendría esos errores  
Ls: Y me lo dice el que actua como yo si el fin de semana pasado te agarraste a esa rubia y te la llevaste a tu cuarto y discreto no eres jejejeje menos ella cuando no se pudo sentar en la mañana  
Mk: Oh cállate nadie tiene que saber eso yo no digo que te metiste con la hermana de tu exnovia y acabaste con ambas en la misma cama... luego porque los padres alejan a sus hijas de ti... y de mi de paso,  
Ls: Ya, ya, no te sulfures siempre hay lindas chicas que encontrar por ahí, anda deja de quejarte y síguele con el prologo  
Mk: A veces siento que soy su esclavo, mas te vale que invites algo bueno en la noche... bien ya lean esto y no saquen conclusiones

Notas:  
— _asi habla un personaje_ —  
— ( _asi se muestran los pensamientos)_ —  
— **_un demonio o invoacion habla asi_** —  
— ( ** _asi piensan demonios e invocaciones)_** —

Advertencia de contenido: este fic va a tener muchas cosas muy subidas, sangre, muerte, desmembramiento, algo de tortura y quien sabe que mas que se nos llegue a ocurrir, no se quejen después de que no se les dijo lo que habría, ya saben si van a llorar después mejor no lean  
Ls: y porque les adviertes eso  
Mk: mejor que sepan antes de que nos critiquen  
Ls: nah si van a llorar que lo hagan después de leer asi tenemos al menos un review

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Caos y locura era lo que se respiraba esa fatídica noche de octubre en la aldea de la hoja pues a la distancia a la salida de la aldea en los bosques que le rodeaban se podía ver una luna llena a fondo de la dantesca escena del enorme ser de nueve colas con forma de zorro que rugía poderoso y fuera de control atacando todo a su paso mientras los ninjas que trataban de pararle solo morían en sus garras o presa de sus colas que de simples goles destrozaban el suelo arrancando enormes masas de tierra de toneladas de peso que volaban por el aire cual simples dominós que un niño en pleno berrinche lanza al estar molesto con sus padres, era sin duda una de las escenas más diabólicas que alguien pudiera imaginar más aun cuando de las fauces de aquel enorme ser se formaba esa gran esfera de poder oscuroque de un solo soplido volaba por el aire directo a uno de los costados de la aldea que en cosa de un respiro era devorado en una inmensa explosión de poder demoniaco que a más de uno dejaba en peno shock, si era el fin de konoha o lo habría sido de no ser por ese hombre que sobre un gran sapo armado con una espada se interponía en el camino del enorme ser, su mirada estaba firme sobre el demonio que en plena locura no parecía prestar importancia a esa aura de poder que le rodeaba presagiando una enorme batalla como pocas veces aldeanos o ninjas hubieran visto en sus tierras; fue en efecto una pelea digna del recuerdo donde los jutsus volaron junto con los sellos que atrapaban as colas del demonio una a una hasta que pronto lo tenía en el suelo pero pese a su gran ventaja eso solo era temporal ya que algo tan poderoso solo se detendría siendo sellado, ahí fue cuando el llanto de pequeño en brazos de la herida mujer pelirroja llamo su atención, en realidad no deseaba hacerlo pero no había más salida y claro que confiaba plenamente en su aldea sabiendo que lo tratarían como el héroe que era…o eso fue lo que el espero esa noche en que el dios de la muerte se dejó ver en konoha aceptando ese trato que se pagó con un alma muy especial antes de disiparse dejando todo en silencio, un silencio que era roto solo por el llanto de ese pequeño abandonado en medio de todo aquel caos, esa fue la noche en que el biju de las nueve coas ataco la aldea de la hoja pero al final las cosas no saldrían como el hombre esperaba pues las personas son tontas y rencorosas al punto de que ni el paso del tiempo cura las heridas.

Era una noche serena y calmada en la aldea de la hoja como todas después de que el correr del tiempo ayudo que la aldea se recuperara de ataque de biju o eso se suponía que era pues en los barrios más bajos de la aldea era donde siempre se hacían ver esas persona reunidas en una pequeña turba de no más de 15 o 20 personas que vociferando lanzaban insultos a alguien que no estaba presente pero que sin duda los hacia enojar y muchos — _estoy harto de ese demonio hay que matarlo de una vez por todas_! — dijo uno de esos hombres con una mueca de enojo en su cara antes de darle un trago a su botella de sake que casi se había terminado, pues ya tenía casi toda la tarde bebiendo hasta perder la poca cordura que tenía, si el alcohol y el rencor eran muy malos consejeros como pronto todos habrían de descubrirlo al marchar como cada noche en busca de su venganza contra ese demonio que arruinó sus vidas — _¿c_ _como lo matamos? no importa que le hagamos siempre se cura_ — fue la queja de otro de esos ebrios hombres mientras compartía un poco de sake con uno de sus colegas y ahí fue cuando una de las mujeres presentes se dejó escuchar pues ella tenía una buena idea de cómo lograr su misión — _mis amigos se van a hacer cargo_ — decía esa mujer rencorosa al tiempo que señalaba a sus acompañantes que con bandas con insignias muy claras se denotaban como ninjas de la aldea, que ahora mismo estaban dispuestos a luchar y matarlo de una vez por todas, como fue que logró que ellos les ayudarán era un misterio después de todo ellos si bien detestaban en su mayoría al demonio nunca se metían por temor a su kage que cada día era más viejo, quizá esa era la razón del porque estaban ayudando esa noche, Sarutobi era cada vez más anciano y su poder en la aldea parecía caer en favor del concejo o eso era lo que todo mundo pensaba pero claro nadie lo decía, si seguramente por eso era que al fin estaban decididos a ayudar en esa "justa labor" — _haríamos lo que fuera por librar a konoha de ese monstruo y por ayudar a nuestra pequeña jejeje_ — comentó uno de esos ninjas antes de apretar el trasero de la mujer, ese misterio se había revelado al fin pues era claro que ellos y la mujer se entendían en una recámara pese a que ella era una mujer casada pero mientras les ayudarán no importaba con cuántos hombres ella se revolcara pues eso servía a sus deseos y con una exclamación de aliento partieron en medio de la noche en busca de lograr alcanzar al fin su meta y darle muerte al demonio que azotaba su aldea.

Mientras los aldeanos y ninjas estaban tramando su golpe sobre el mencionado demonio un hombre un tanto cansado estaba terminando sus deberes por lo que el salía de ahí con deseos de irse a descansar pues el ser el encargado del departamento de investigación era algo que tenía demasiadas responsabilidades que le hacían trabajar hasta tarde como en esa ocasión _—_ _bueno ya se acabó el trabajo de hoy menos mal un poco más de estrés y le arrancará la cabeza a ese ridículo experimento que no me quiere salir_ — se quejaba el hombre con una voz un tanto jocosa, inclusive el sintió escalofríos al hacer esa clase de comentarios que en definitiva no eran lo suyo, pero bueno lo mejor era no pensar en eso pues sin duda por más que su protegida le pidiera que fuera más divertido no serviría pues estaba condenado a ser siempre alguien serio y profesional, salió de su pequeño laboratorio con calma oyendo en el aire ese alboroto que venía de los alrededores del bosque de la muerte, no sabía porque estaba pasando eso, después de todo rara vez alguien se acercaba a ese sitio sin haber un examen chunin menos aún a mitad de la noche cosa que aumentaba lo siniestro de ese sitio, lo dejó ir pues no deseaba meterse en líos innecesarios aunque como siempre su curiosidad parecía ser más fuerte en el obligándole a ir a esos gritos que se hacían fuerte en los alrededores del sitio casi donde la aldea iniciaba en ese sitio de mala muerte tapizado de bares peligrosos y burdeles de mala calaña , sin duda la clase de zona donde un ebrio podía gastar todo su dinero en menos de una hora por lo que las personas respetables no transitaban por ese sitio — _allá va agárrenlo!_ — ese grito llamó la atención del hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos reptilianos que con duda saltaba por los tejados viendo como ese grupo parecía perseguir a alguien que se movía veloz por las sombras huyendo de ese grupo nada pequeño de entre 20 y 30 personas donde unos cuantos shinobis se podían ver corriendo junto a ese grupo de personas, su presencia llamó la atención de aquel hombre que sin duda alguna siguió al grupo con calma mientras se preguntaba que podría causar semejante turba donde incluso había ninjas — _ya te tenemos pequeño demonio_ — dijo uno de esos hombres de mal rostro y peores deseos mientras el hombre miraba a la distancia a su presa una figura pequeña de no más de unos 7 años de cabello rubio y ropa algo sucia sin mencionar rota, no tardó nada en descubrir la identidad del pequeño a quien de inmediato reconoció como el pequeño jinchuriki de la aldea, no era otro más que Naruto Uzumaki a quien tenían acorralado

— _ya déjeme en paz yo no les hice nada!_ — grito con fuerza el pequeño rubio al tiempo que ese grupo avanzaba hacia el con deseos de acabar con su vida cosa que veía con claridad en los ojos de esos hombres y una que otra mujer presente.

— _mentiroso tu eres quien mató a cientos y hoy morirás demonio_ — otro de esos hombres dijo esas palabras logrando que Naruto sólo frunciera el ceño por esas palabras antes de que escupiera al suelo la sangre que salía de su boca pues esa marca en su rostro indicaba que ya había recibido un golpe antes de llegar a ese punto.

— _son unos imbéciles yo no lastime ni mate a nadie pero si me atacan les prometo que al menos uno de ustedes va a salir muy mal!_ — era aguerrido eso era un hecho más considerando su tamaño eso se lo tenía que reconocer ese hombre que vigilaba todo con enojo en su interior pues no comprendía la estupidez de los civiles

El yondaime fue un gran hombre que sacrificó su vida por esa aldea e incluso sacrificó a su hijo en favor de konoha pero por disposición del concejo la identidad del pequeño estaba sumida en el misterio por proteger su vida aunque viendo como lo tenían en ese momento era claro que eso había sido un completo fracaso — ( _malditos yo mismo los acabaré a todos por idiotas_ ) — pensó para sí mismo el hombre listo para saltar sobre ellos con deseos de matarles por su actitud para con el pequeño rubio, no alcanzó a meterse cuando ese hombre atacó al rubio sujetando su cabello antes de alzarlo del suelo con crueldad burlándose de la manera en que estaba pataleando — _jajajaja ya no eres tan rudo verdad demonio ahora voy a terminar lo que empecé antes cuando te me escapaste. .. Uh donde está mi cuchillo?_ — se preguntó el hombre que momentos antes fue el responsable de golpear la mejilla del rubio que metía su mano en su ropa, él no se dio cuenta de que cuando tuvo al rubio a la salida de ese bar después de golpear su rostro el logro despojarlo de su arma _—_ _quieres esto!_ — y el cuchillo brilló en el aire fue movido directo al cuello del hombre que sólo sintió el metal sobre su yugular que se desgarro por completo salpicando sangre por todos lados antes de que el cayera al suelo sujetando su cuello que sangraba con fuerza sin que él tuviera salida alguna, moriría eso era un hecho, el rubio con sangre en su cuerpo vio al grupo delante de él apuntando esa arma a sus atacante que sin dudar se lanzaron contra él, el arma que el rubio sostenía se movió de un lado a otro hiriendo a más civiles que sangraba con fuerza de las zonas blandas donde eran heridos e incluso uno que otro ninja presente sufrió una herida de manos del rubio al tiempo que el rubio perdía esa arma por la patada que recibió en su estómago, fue tan fuerte que voló por el aire cayendo pesado al suelo mientras esos hombres se acercaban a él, Naruto estaba herido y sangrando de su boca mientras sentía como sus opciones se terminaban por no poder hacer nada, quizá podría huir pero con ninjas presentes sin duda sería atrapado acabando aún peor si ese era quizá su final, fue ahí cuando esa extraña figura salida de la nada aterrizó frente a él, entre su persona y el grupo que veía con asombro al hombre de piel pálida que se posaba mirándoles con ojos bastante molestos — _Orochimaru_sama que alegría que este aquí ayudemos a acabar con ese sucio demonio_ — pidió con deseo una de las tres mujeres presentes mientras miraba al sanin de cabello negro que miraba al rubio en el suelo que parecía molesto y pese a todo con la voluntad de seguir luchando por su vida; — _Minato siempre dio todo por la aldea de Konoha incluso su vida y más_ — comenzó a decir el sanin mientras se colocaba frente a rubio en el suelo que miraba al hombre de piel pálida que poco a poco tenía una expresión aún más molesta que la que mostraba antes cuando llegó, — _su último deseo fue que a Naruto se le tratará como lo que es un pequeño héroe que protegía konoha pero ustedes prefieren ser estúpidos y hacer esto_ — el sanin se dio la vuelta de golpe dejando que su instinto asesino se dejará sentir en ese sitio haciendo que los civiles perdieran el color de sus rostros mientras que los pocos ninjas de ese grupo sentían que estaban en un muy bien lío pues ese hombre rara vez mostraba tal ira en su rostro, eso tenía que ser una muy mala señal de lo que estaba por venir

— _son unos imbéciles que no merecen el sacrificio que el hizo y si lo desprecian de este modo entonces no tienen derecho a tener sus asquerosas vidas, son un despojo inmundo que debe ser erradicado para que ya no pudran más la aldea, y yo mismo lo haré_ — de la manga del sanin una larga espada salió brillando a la luz de la luna antes de atacar al grupo.

Los gritos resonaron con fuerza en el aire nocturno al tiempo que el sanin cortaba de lado a lado a sus víctimas que sólo suplicaban por su vida mientras la sangre se derramaba por todos lados tiñendo de rojo el suelo sucio de ese callejón mientras el rubio en el suelo sólo podía escuchar esos gritos y súplicas de piedad sin dejar de sonreír con cansancio pues al fin después de muchas noches de huir y luchar por su vida había al fin hallado a alguien que parecía estar de su lado y ahora mismo estaba acabando con esos tipos que trataban de acabar con su vida, los gritos se oían en el aire al tiempo que el cansancio poco a poco comenzaba a hacer que el rubio se perdiera en la inconsciencia pues había estado corriendo todo el día tras ser echado a la calle por la encargada del orfanato donde vivía pero ante todo una idea rebotaba dentro de su mente "un pequeño héroe" no entendía el porqué de eso pero poco importaba pues sus ojos se cerraban al tiempo que una cabeza rodaba por el suelo cerca del rubio que vio antes de desmayarse a la figura del sanin de cabellos negros que le miraba con atención — _nadie te lastimar y quien lo intenté de nuevo acabará muy mal te lo garantizo_ — eso fue lo que el sanin dijo y el rubio se perdió al fin por el cansancio sabedor de que quizá su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro que nunca nadie en toda la aldea pudo haber previsto ni menos las consecuencias que eso podría llegar a causar ; — _que ocurrió que?!_ — fue la estridente y poderosa voz de Sarutobi Hiruzen él viejo sandaime de la hoja quien retomo su cargo tras la muerte del yondaime esa noche tan distante, el viejo hombre se había quedado hasta tarde terminando algunos pendientes y de pronto su alumno llego sin aviso con cara de pocos amigos diciendo que recién había masacrado a una turba, si esa noticia no le gustó nada al hombre que esperaba una buena razón y cuando supo lo del ataque al rubio se calmó en parte aunque aún así no le gustaba lo que pasaba, se suponía que la aldea lo vería como héroe pero eso no pasaba y cada día le trataban peor pese a sus intentos de cuidarlo y ahora remataba con esto, se suponía que tenía anbus vigilando al chico que no le habían reportado eso sin duda estaban mintiendo a todas luces por lo que ahora tendría que castigarlos de una buena manera, según el sanin amputarles algún miembro serviría aunque para Sarutobi esa no era la salida al menos no la que él deseaba para ellos pero en esos momentos eso no era lo que le importaba pues el rubio era prioridad

— _lo deje con alguien de mi confianza estará a salvo_ — comento el sanin de piel pálida mientras en un departamento modesto un pequeño y cansado rubio yacía inconsciente en una cama mientras una joven chica de unos 10 u 11 años de cabello morado lo veía inconsciente con mucha curiosidad por esas marcas en sus mejillas, -sensei quiero tomar a niño como mi aprendiz- las palabras del sanin dejaron a Sarutobi mas que fuera de lugar pues no estaba esperando eso de el menos en una noche como esa

— _pero que cosas dices, tú ya tienes una alumna no se para que lo quieres a el_ — fue la respuesta del hombre de edad mientras el sanin solo le miraba con calma por su pequeña protesta que comprendía hasta cierto punto después de todo su alumna Anko ya era un reto tenerlo a él sin duda lo sería aún mas

— _él tiene algo que Anko no…instinto de supervivencia y agresividad naturales además de un claro talento para el engaño y una sed de sangre que sé que bien encausada puede volverlo grandioso, no me preguntes como es que lo sé, solo puedo sentirla dentro de el del mismo modo que tu viste mis dones en mi cuando ni yo los veía, dame la oportunidad de guiarlo no te fallare y me asegurare de que nunca más nadie lo dañe y quien trate de hacerlo acabara más que muerto_ — la decisión en los ojos del sanin eran claros y Sarutobi sabía que pasara lo que pasara el tomaría a rubio por lo que al final suspirando acepto

— _sabes siempre supe que sería grandioso, más porque sus padres le dejaron esto_ — el hombre de edad saco un pergamino viejo de su cajón del cual tras una bola de humo dejo ver esos objetos ,Sarutobi no lo veía o sentía pero el sanin de las serpientes si había algo en eso…algo siniestro y poderoso como pocas veces había sentido, — _no sé porque se los dejaron pero cuando lo entrenes y esté listo quiero que vengas por ellos para que se los des_ — ordeno Sarutobi mientras daba su permiso al entrenamiento del rubio que ahora sin buscarlo había conseguido un mentor y un poco de su legado, sin mencionar una amiga que se preguntaba cuando rayos ese flojonazo iba a dejar de roncar y a devolverle su cama, pero bueno esa ya era otra cosa después de todo el futuro al fin parecía cambiar para Naruto Uzumaki quien solo dormía sanando sus heridas sin saber lo que ya le estaba esperando en el horizonte.

* * *

Mk: bien ahí lo tienen a que se quedaron enganchados no  
Ls: claro que si solo míralo, tiene pinta de ser genial  
Mk: eso no lo cuestiono  
Ls: ahora a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo... después de irnos de parranda!  
Mk: porque siempre sales con eso  
Ls: porque es divertido además va a ir la rubia jejejeje cuando acabes me la prestas  
Mk: hey yo nunca te pido prestadas a tus chicas  
Ls: no... solo las agarras jejejejeje  
Mk: y ahí vamos de nuevo , solo espero no despertar en la cárcel o en un motel de mala muerte  
Ls: entonces que chiste tuvo todo si no despertamos asi  
Mk: bueno eso si jejejejeje

Sayonara... por ahora  
Mk:cuídense y recuerden, si van a manejar no beban  
Ls: y si van a beber inviten a la fiesta no sean tacaños


	2. El principio

**Mk** : y aquí estamos una vez mas , después de salir de la cárcel... de nuevo  
 **Ls** : no te quejes que cuando estábamos en la parranda no te quejabas, menos cuando ella te arrastro a ese rincón jejejeje  
 **Mk** : puedes no hablar de eso que tu no eres precisamente el mas disctreto del mundo hermano  
 **Ls** : y a mucha honra, me encanta cuando son escandalosas jejejeje y a ti también no te quejes jejejeje  
 **Mk** : bueno eso tiene sus bventajas jejejeje... un segundo, me estas distrayendo de lo importante!  
 **Ls** : claro el capitulo flamante de nuestro fic, que esperamos al menos un review en esta ocacion, aunque no me quejo de los favoritos y los que lo siguen, gracias por el apoyo  
 **Ms** : eso es grandioso en efecto pero no estaba hablando de eso, sino del hecho de que por tu escandalo acabamos en la cárcel!  
 **Ls** : mi culpa? pero si fue tu idea la de meternos a esa patrulla a seguirle cuando nos echaron del motel  
 **Mk** :... olviden eso si y pasen a leer mientras este y yo arreglamos cuentas

Notas:  
— _asi habla un personaje_ —  
— ( _asi se muestran los pensamientos)_ —  
— **_un demonio o invoacion habla asi_** —  
— ( ** _asi piensan demonios e invocaciones)_** —

 **Aclaración de derechos** : todo elemento usado en este fic tiene dueño, a excepción de las creaciones originales, si todo fuera nuestro haríamos tantas cosas con los personajes y las tramas  
 **Ls** : porque aclaras eso?  
 **Mk** : para que no nos demanden otra vez, ya tenemos suficiente con lo de casi ser fichados como pervertidos reconocidos  
 **Ls** : eres un exagerado

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El principio**

Orochimaru había salido de la torre dejando tras de sí a un interesando Sarutobi pues no estaba seguro de lo que fuera a salir de esa singular unión entre el rubio y el sanin quien caminaba por la aldea en dirección del departamento de su pequeña protegida quien en ese momento había perdido su poca paciencia y de un golpe con su almohada despertó al dormido rubio que solo se sobran la nariz golpeada antes de ver a la chica frente a el que le miraba molesta pues estaba usando su cama cuando ella deseaba sólo una cosa dormir por lo mismo era que señalaba a la salida de su recámara mientras le dirigía la palabra al rubio — _ya despertaste que bien ahora por favor vete de mi cama que tengo sueño y me van a salir ojeras_ — se quejó esa chica de cabello morado mientras el joven rubio sólo sonaba su nariz un poco roja antes de sonreír de manera un poco socarrona que logró atraer la curiosidad de esa chica — _yo no desperté tú me despertaste de un golpe y donde diablos está el sujeto de cara pálida que me salvó de esa muchedumbre de idiotas_ — si el rubio pese a su edad tenía un vocabulario muy amplio en cuanto a insultos se refería pero cuando eres el paria de la aldea es natural que conozcas muchas maneras de insultar a la gente sobre todo porque suelen usarlo en tu contra siempre, la chica sonrió un poco por la manera en que el rubio se expresó de su maestro mientras insultaba a esos tipos que inclusive la habían llegado a ofender por ser la protegida de tan singular personaje pero la envidia siempre hacia que la gente hablará de más y acabará herida cortesía de las pequeñas amigas de su maestro, sólo esperaba algún día poder llamarlas como él.

— _jejejeje si son unos idiotas a veces soy Anko por cierto, la siempre bella y sexy Anko Mitarashi_ — se presentó ella con una pose mientras sonreía logrando que el rubio se le quedará mirando con duda pues no espero esa clase de presentación

— _... jejeje yo soy Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto en conocerte Anko-chan_ — y el rubio estrecho la mano de la chica que sonreía pues hasta ese momento nadie fuera de su difunta madre le dijo con ese mote cariñoso ni siquiera su maestro por lo que ahora mismo oírlo de nuevo era bastante reconfortante

— _bueno ya que nos conocemos creo que podemos hacer algo para esperar a mi maestro donde dejé eso_ — se preguntó la chica de cabello morado mientras lanzaba sus cosas al aire en busca de ese objeto que no tenía idea de donde era que estaba metido.

Mientras Naruto conocía un poco Anko el sanin de las serpientes estaba casi en el domicilio de su alumna donde ya estaba ideando como lograr sacar el máximo potencial del rubio al tiempo que oía esos insultos y demás cosas _—_ _con mil demonios cómo diablos pasó eso!_ — fue lo último que dijo la chica de cabello morado al tiempo que el sanin alzaba una ceja curioso por todo lo que pasaba pues hasta donde él sabía dejó al rubio dormido, entró sin tocar al dormitorio de su alumna tomándose con una escena bastante interesante pues en la sala sentados en el centro de la misma estaban Anko y Naruto con un mazo de cartas y el rubio tenía de su lado de la mesa un montón enorme de Botana, galletas, sopas instantáneas y demás cosas comestibles mientras que Anko sujetaba con fuerza su último paquete de dango — _no, no me lo quites sólo me queda este además como eres tan bueno apenas aprendiste a jugar póker hace una hora o haces trampa o me metiste!_ — gritaba la chica de cabello morado mientras el rubio volvía a decir que él no tenía idea de cómo hacia esas cosas pues era un hecho que nunca antes había jugado algo así por lo que incluso él estaba sorprendido con los resultados que estaba obteniendo en ese juego que según ella serviría para conocerse pero al final acabo con el rubio limpiando la casa de la joven aprendiz de kunoichi, _—_ _oh vamos no seas una llorona digo que clase de mal perdedora eres diablos una chica tan linda no debería ser así de boba_ — comentó el rubio logrando que el sanin sólo alzará sus cejas al oír como insultaba a su nada amigable alumna que se quedó en shock por lo que oyó y reaccionó como él ya lo esperaba — _aaaaarrrggg pequeño tarado primero me halagas y luego me insultas voy a ahorcarte_ — y Anko salto sobre la mesa cayendo sobre la pila de comida donde el rubio ya no estaba pues ahora estaba sentado sobre el sillón mirándola con su paquete de dango en la mano, Anko lo miro con cierto asombro por todo lo que paso pues no esperaba que el fuera tan ágil como para eludirla a esa distancia pero lo fue eso era un hecho — _quieres calmarte ya estresada, diablos lo que tienes de bonita lo tienes de loca no creo que merezcas este dango_ — comentó el rubio con calma logrando que la joven kunoichi delante de el saltará de nuevo sobre el tratando de alcanzar el dango peo el rubio esquivo ese intento de nuevo con otro movimiento elegante que dejó pasar a la mujer delante de el al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba con calma _—_ _eres lenta no? Creo que necesitas más entrenamiento de tu maestro pequeña y linda loca_ — el rubio dijo eso con un poco de cariño en su voz al tiempo que el rubio solos se quedaba de pie mirando a la joven kunoichi que le lanzaba ojos más que asesinos al rubio que con calma colocó el dango en la mesa del comedor con un suave lanzamiento que lo dejó ahí con facilidad sin tener que acercarse a ella _—_ _el dango no es lo mío prefiero el ramen además es tuyo linda loca yo nunca robó la comida de alguien más_ — comentó con calma el rubio antes de mirar al sanin que con calma asentía a todo lo que vio que pasaba en la casa de su alumna.

— _me decepciona tu poca hospitalidad Anko además de que no pudiste agarrarlo y es menor que tú necesitas más entrenamiento_ — comentó con calma el hombre de ojos amarillos logrando que su alumna se pusiera de pie mirándole con enojo.

— _No es mi culpa que este sea más ágil que un gato además él me estaba provocando_ — se excusó la chica de cabello morado mientras el rubio con paquete de galletas en la mano comía una diciendo que todo eran sólo excusas de esa "linda loca".

— _con más razón debiste haber logrado te hacía enojar para que fallará por tus emociones y lo logró sin problema alguno es algo decepcionante aunque implica que te debo entrenar más_ — las palabras del sanin lograron que Anko suspirase con enojo al tiempo que le lanzaba esa mirada molesta al rubio que comía una galleta con calma.

Orochimaru dejó de lado a su alumna y posó su atención sobre el rubio que con calma seguía comiendo como si nada de lo que pasaba delante de el en realidad no le estuviera importando en lo más mínimo — _antes de que diga nada señor blanquito le agradezco la ayuda contra los cretinos aquellos pero porque me trajo aquí y me dejo con una loca que me agarró a almohadazos_ — se quejó el rubio logrando que Anko sólo le mirase molesta antes de sacar la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil que el rubio respondió del mismo modo logrando que el sanin dibujara por un segundo una sonrisa en su rostro después de todo se trataba de niños y necesitaban actuar como tales algunas veces cosa que aumentaba la seguridad en el pues lo que decidió era sin duda alguna la elección correcta tanto para su protegida como para el rubio — _Anko es algo ruda a veces por eso es mi alumna y te traje aquí por una razón sencilla, te vi pelear con fuerza, agilidad y mucha tenacidad y eso es digno de una felicitación_ — las palabras del sanin lograron que el pecho del rubio se hinchara de orgullo al tiempo que Anko miraba a su maestro con duda pues el rara vez decía halagos de ese tipo a alguien menos a un mocoso rubio como ella pensaba de él, _—_ _te felicito por no haber muerto por pelear como un imbécil_ — y ahí la magia del momento se rompió en mil pedazos mientras Anko sonreía triunfal y el rubio solo miraba molesto al hombre por lo que le dijo y por eso mismo esperaba alguna clase de explicación del hombre de ojos amarillos que seguía mirando al rubio con ese porte serio e imponente que lograba mantenerlo callado pese a sus deseos de estallar en gritos e insultos, — _tienes talento eso me gusta pero no vale de nada si no se le pule o se le da un guía y ese quiero ser yo hablé con Sarutobi, me ha dado permiso de tomarte como alumno al igual que Anko, si aceptas esta oportunidad no sólo te garantizo que serás un gran ninja, serás un ninja más que legendario y me encargaré de que todos teman tú presencia y nadie nunca más se atreva a insultarte o a verte como una basura es más tú los verás de ese modo, que me dices aceptas esta oportunidad única o serás un pequeño cobarde que prefiera la comodidad de la Academia y su suavidad_ — comentó el sanin con calma mientras el rubio se le quedaba mirando antes de responder, conocía a Sarutobi y sabía que él nunca haría algo que lo dañara pues era de las pocas personas en esa aldea a las que le importaba y en las que confiaría poro que supo que esa oferta tenía que ser real, el sanin era muy poderoso eso era un hecho por lo que ser su aprendiz sería algo que no podía dejar pasar.

— _bueno dos cosas, primero gracias por la oportunidad claro que la tomaré porque en la Academia todo mundo es un asco ya he ido ahí y los maestros me miran como un bicho raro por lo que prefiero ser su alumno_ — el sanin asintió a esas palabras complacido por lo que el rubio respondía al tiempo que Anko suspiraba pues ahora tenía un compañero de entrenamiento, — _y segundo, nunca me llames imbécil que no lo soy tengo más cerebro del que cualquiera pueda pensar y a las pruebas me remito señor fideo blanquito por lo que por favor no me insulte o le meteré un kunai por el trasero mientras duerme... aunque a cómo actúa quizá eso le guste... sensei_ — el rubio dijo eso con una sonrisa mientras el sanin sólo tenía una gota en su nuca por tan singular respuesta mientras que Anko pues.

— _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ese rubio le sabe algo sensei!_ — estaba en el suelo revolcándose de la risa por la manera en que el rubio se dirigió a su maestro quien ahora la miraba a ella también con la extraña idea de que ese par le sacaría canas muy pronto.

— _bueno creo que por esta noche podemos dejar esto ya mañana iniciaremos con el entrenamiento a descansar y como ejercicio de convivencia ustedes dormirán juntos kukuku_ — y el sanin se rio perverso al lograr callar a Anko quien miraba al rubio que como ella la miraba con

— _dormir con este primero muerto/dormir con esta primero muerto!_ — gritaron a la vez ambos mientras se señalaban con molestia por las órdenes del sanin que con calma los empujaba al interior del dormitorio de la chica de cabello morado.

— _No se quejen y váyanse a dormir que tienen que descansar andando y Anko no lo estrangules mientras duerme y Naruto quieres devolverme el kunai no voy a dejar que le cortes la garganta_ — el rubio devolvió el objeto antes de que el sanin los lanzará a esa sonrisa cerrando la puerta con llave para que no se fueran a escapar.

Un día nuevo llegó a konoha y los rumores de que hubo una matanza la noche anterior ya corrían por la aldea pero eso no era algo que le importará mucho a cierto sanin responsable que bebía algo de café en el comedor de la casa de su alumna a la espera de que ella y su compañero de dormitorio despertaran de una buena vez cosa que parecía no pasaría pronto, por la mente del sanin pasaron ideas de un par de cuerpos sin vida en el suelo donde Anko ahorcó al rubio que rompió la lámpara y con un trozo le partió el cuello dejando a ese par sin vida en la cama de la joven chica _—_ _nah no creo que eso pasará... o si_ — la verdad Orochimaru no estaba del todo seguro de sus propias ideas por lo que con calma caminaba a la recámara de su alumna mientras llegaba hasta la misma que abrió despacio asomando la cabeza en busca de no ver un par de cadáveres en la cama, todo estaba en orden fuera de la cama donde todo estaba algo revuelto mientras veía a ese par de cuerpos en la misma, se trataban de Anko y Naruto quienes después de golpearse un poco con las almohadas cayeron dormidos por el cansancio por lo que ahora mismo la chica de cabello morado abrazaba al rubio sobre la cama mientras los dos roncaban con fuerza sin que la chica de cabello morado soltara el pecho del rubio que estaba usando a modo de almohada pese a su diferencia de estatuas que no era tanta pues la diferencia de edades no era de más de 4 años, Orochimaru sonrió un poco ante la escena de ese par dormido como si no hubiera un mañana y con esa sonrisa sacó una cámara de sus cosas tomando una buena imagen de ese par, después de todo el material del chantaje siempre era requerido en el mundo shinobi más con un par de alumnos como los que ahora tenía — _hey parejita despierten ya que cuando se haga de noche podrán volver a dormir abrazados!_ — dijo con fuerza el hombre de ojos amarillos despertando a Naruto quien se tallo un poco los ojos antes de notar como era abrazado por el torso casi al mismo tiempo que la chica de cabello morado abría sus ojos viéndolo demasiado cerca de ella y en una posición más que perfecta para una pareja después de pasar una larga noche de intimidad — _PERVERTIDO!_ — y sin más Anko dejó ir su se golpe con fuerza que hizo que el rubio salir e volando por la puerta directo al sillón donde se estrelló volteándolo por la fuerza con la que lo impactó toe bajo la atenta mirada del sanin de la pálida piel.

— _lección uno Naruto siempre alerta pueden atacarte en cualquier momento, incluso la chica con la que dormiste podría ser tu enemigo_ — dijo el sanin mientras la molesta Anko sólo murmuraba insultos sobre rubios aprovechados antes de meterse a su ducha.

El joven rubio se alzó del suelo sobándose la mejilla golpeada que estaba bastante roja por el golpe pero fuera de eso en realidad estaba bien — _porque tomaste como alumna a una loca así, es peligrosa_ — se quejó el joven de ojos azules mientras avanzaba hacia su nuevo maestro que sólo dijo que ella tenía mucho talento como para dejarlo pasar del mismo modo que el rubio tenía el suyo, por eso mismo fue que la tomó como su alumna desde hacía poco más de un año, un año en verdad interesante pues tenía mucho talento en especial a la hora de las clases de anatomía y de los nervios y puntos de mayor dolor en un ser humano si el sanin sentía que ahí estaba el futuro de su alumna — _no eres bueno para juzgar a la gente verdad?_ — pregunto el rubio con duda mientras el sanin sólo suspiraba por sus palabras y claro Naruto pasaba de largo frente a él entrando al cuarto en busca de sus zapatos para no andar descalzo por ahí _—_ _Naruto tu lección dos es nunca cuestionar a tu maestro y hacerle caso por eso te digo no abras esa puerta_ — dijo el sanin mientras el rubio le ignoraba asistiendo a sus palabras mientras giraba la perilla pues que era lo peor que le podría pasar sólo por abrir una puerta sin duda ese hombre era un tanto paranoico... _—_ _ERES UN PERVERTIDO!_ — y Naruto lo supo, era mejor escuchar a su nuevo maestro, pues por ignorarlo ahora mismo estaba corriendo por su vida mientras una Anko envuelta en una toalla lo seguía por todos lados lanzando lo que se le metía en su camino tratando de darle al rubio que la sorprendió en la ducha viéndola por completo desnuda y mojada, un florero voló por el aire seguido del control de la televisión y claro de la televisión que casi aplasta al rubio que de un salto salvo su vida, no supo como pero de pronto Naruto ya estaba acorralado en una esquina y Anko empuñaba un largo cuchillo de cocina en su mano mientras ese brillo maligno brillaba en sus ojos al acercarse al rubio — _tus últimas palabras pervertido?_ — pregunto la chica del cabello morado mientras Naruto sólo alzaba sus hombros entrenándose a su destino.

— _bueno sólo tengo algo que decir... tienes que 12 años? Porque esos son enormes para tu edad si creces así serán como pelotas playeras cuando tengas veinte_ — y Anko se detuvo de golpe ante las palabras del rubio que claramente estaba hablando de eso que se apretaba contra la toalla que usaba en esos momentos, — _y también sabes que es podar? Porque parece que traes una selva ahí y ya le urge un corte_ — y el rubio señaló hacia abajo mientras el rostro de Anko se ponía muy rojo por lo que él dijo con total descaro.

— _TU NO SABES NADA DE ESTO PERVERTIDO UNA MUJER DE VERDAD DEBE ESTAR ORGULLOSA DE SU CUERPO COMO YO Y ESTO SOLO MARCA QUE YA SOY UNA MUJER POR ESO LO DEJO COMO ESTA IDIOTA_! — grito en respuesta Anko mientras el rubio sonreía a sus palabras con calma.

— _si una mujer que no poda nada, no tienes mini selvas en las axilas o sí? Bueno eso no me importa aun así te verías sexy digo con esas mejillas tan redondas y no hablo de tu cara_ — el rubio sonrió mientras el color se le subía a la cara a Anko quien sólo lanzó ese cuchillo al rubio quedando demasiado cerca de su entrepierna.

— _me rindo eres un pervertido de primera, como un niño de tu edad lo es no lo sé ni quiero averiguarlo_ — y sin más Anko murmuró quien sabe que otras cosas antes de meterse a su cuarto que cerró de golpe antes de buscar ropa mientras el sanin miraba al rubio esperando una respuesta.

— _en los libros que lee ojisan dice que a las mujeres les gusta eso y que un caballero debe elogiar todo de ellas en especial su trasero y sus pechos aunque no sé porque_ — admitió al fin Naruto quien sí bien actuaba como pervertido no tenían idea de que era eso pues aún era algo "inocente".

— _sensei lo volviste un pervertido y ni cuenta te diste de eso_ — se dijo a sí mismo el sanin de cabello oscuro mientras negaba y en su oficina madrugado como siempre Sarutobi ya atendía sus pendientes estornudando con fuerza sin alguna razón aparente.

Anko se vistió y el desayuno fue un poco tenso pues la chica de cabello morado no dejaba de ver al rubio con deseos de hacerle pagar por todo lo que le paso esa mañana por lo que ahora mismo estaba con esos ojos asesinos sobre él, _—_ _bien ya que comimos podemos entrenar un poco vamos al campo de entrenamiento Anko Naruto_ — dijo el sanin logrando que la chica sonriera mientras el rubio sentía una mala espina pues eso no sería nada bueno o eso creyó Naruto quien momentos después estaba más que en shock pues estaba dentro del famoso bosque de la muerte donde los arboles enormes y espesos lo cubrían de sombras siniestras así como los queridos y gruñidos de animal es salvajes estaban haciendo que sintiera serios escalofríos por estar en ese sitio — _awww el pervertido está asustado?_ — pregunto con burla la kunoichi de cabello morado al tiempo que el rubio se le quedaba viendo con ojos un tanto molestos por sus palabras antes de que claro respondiera como era de esperarse de él, — _no que va me encanta estar en un bosque repleto de animales asesinos "espesita"_ — el rubio respondió de ese modo y claro el decirle a Anko espesita hacía referencia a cierta parte de su cuerpo que no había "podado" por lo que ahora mismo ella le estaba dirigiendo esa mirada al rubio que le estaba sonriendo por haber logrado sacarla de quicio pero claro antes de que algo más pasará el sanin se metió en eso, — _bien basta de esto y empecemos Anko a lo tuyo ya sabes rastreo y cacería quiero algo jugoso para la cena_ — ordenó el sanin a la chica que con una sonrisa sacaba un par de kunai de sus mangas cortas lista para ir de cacería mientras el sanin se quedaba a solas con el rubio que le estaba mirando con atención, — _ahora tú, sé que eres fuerte tienes condición por lo que iniciaremos con taijutsu, te enseñaré mi estilo así que ataca para ver si sirves para el_ — ordenó el sanin alzando un poco sus manos mientras el rubio se rascaba la nuca un poco confundido antes de sonreír y saltar sobre el sanin iniciando una pequeña pelea, Anko regreso con ese par después de casi media hora arrastrando tras ella un gordo ciervo que fue fácil de atrapar y que ahora mismo tenía los kunai enterrados en su cuello sin duda eso fue lo que acabo con su vida y ahora mismo miraba frente a ella en ese claro donde su maestro estaba de pie firme delante del rubio que el suelo dejaba ver algunos golpes en su rostro mientras respiraba con velocidad.

— _eres bueno pero necesitas mucho trabajo para dominar un estilo fijo_ — comento Orochimaru con una voz dura y sabía logrando que el ojiazul le mirase desde el suelo con un rostro un tanto molesto por cómo dijo esas cosas.

— _usted perdone pero yo no puedo doblar mis codos y piernas del mismo modo que usted, no soy un fenómeno flexible_ — se quejó el rubio en el suelo mientras Orochimaru dejaba pasar ese insulto discreto mirando a Anko.

— _Anko trae una soga_ — ordenó con calma haciendo que ella sonriera mientras el rubio tenia escalofríos pues no le gustó como se oyó eso y menos le gustó cuando acabo atado a un árbol exigiendo saber que le iban a hacer, — _te ayudaré a que puedas imitar mis movimientos no te apures después de dislocar tus articulaciones unas cuántas veces al mes dejará de doler_ — comentó el sanin con calma mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio que era sujetado con esa soga por la sonriente Anko.

— _que me van a dislocar qué? Es un chiste verdad no esperen... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_ — el grito del rubio resonó con fuerza en ese bosque mientras los animales se alejaban de ese sitio pues ese grito fue sólo el inicio.

— _están locos lo juro ese par esta por completo deschavetado_ — eran las quejas del rubio quien después de salir de ese "entrenamiento" caminaba por la aldea a uno de sus compromisos previos a los eventos de esa noche, el rubio había dado su palabra de acudir y para que honrase esa promesa el sanin dejó que el rubio saliera temprano de su tortura... que diga entrenamiento y por eso mismo estaba caminando por la calle son dejar de sobar sus hombros codos rodillas y todo lo que le dolía bueno de hecho lo único que no le dolía era el cabello y eso porque no se lo tocaron durante esa sesión de entrenamiento pero poco a poco eso comenzó a dejar de importar cuando le vio a lo lejos sentada en esa banca junto a la fuente del parque, era una joven chica de la edad del rubio quizá incluso más joven de cabello negro corto atado en una coleta corta usaba un short corto y una camisa negra con un pequeño abanico dibujado en la parte de atrás, era muy linda y tenía unas cuántas pecas en las mejillas que se veían mientras buscaba al rubio que aparecía a la distancia — _hey Satsuki-chan!_ — grito el rubio a lo lejos antes de llevar con la chica cuyos ojos negros parecieron iluminarse al ver al rubio llegando a la distancia aunque lucía algo apaleado, — _Naruto-kun que rayos te paso volvieron a golpearte?_ — pregunto Satsuki con una voz un poco preocupada mientras el rubio sólo negaba a sus palabras pues ahora mismo estaba relatando todo lo que había pasado en su vida en las últimas 24 horas que sin duda estaban cambiando todo de un modo que no esperaba, mientras Naruto relataba lo que le pasaba una figura de cabello morado le vigilaba desde un árbol cercano, no era otra más que Anko quien guiada por la curiosidad decidió seguir a ese rubio pervertido como le decía ella para saber a donde era que se iba a meter pero de todo lo que pudo haber esperado lo último fue que llegará a ese sitio donde la peli negra le esperaba — ( _ese escudo en su ropa... esa niña es una Uchiha de donde diablos la conoce_ ) — se preguntaba Anko sin dejar de vigilar a ese par desde su seguro sitio en esa rama, Naruto había conocido a Satsuki en la escuela previa a la Academia shinobi donde se les enseñaron las cosas más básicas como leer y escribir cosa que como siempre el rubio entendía bien pero sus maestros que lo discriminaban fueron siempre el problema pero dentro de ese desprecio fue que la conoció a la pequeña Uchiha , despreciada pues su padre se había enamorado de una mujer fuera de su clan y todo mundo la rechazó y la viudez no ayudó a que las aceptarán por eso mismo Satsuki siempre estuvo alejada de todos en la escuela hasta ese día que fue castigada por dormir en clase y como no si la noche anterior no durmió nada por culpa de Fugaku que tenía esas raras reuniones pero bueno ella nunca lo entendió pero aun así gracias a eso quedó castigada junto al rubio que sin problema alguno admitió en clase que el maestro era un papanatas aburrido, la verdad eso hizo reír un poco a la Uchiha quien desde ese castigo paso más tiempo con Naruto hasta que al final acabaron siendo grandes amigos.

— _vaya así que ese hombre va a ser tu maestro eso suena genial pero porque te lastimó tanto?_ — ]pregunto Satsuki al terminar de oír la historia del rubio que alzaba sus hombros mientras en el árbol Anko miraba todo.

— _le contó todo? Donde está la discreción pequeño pervertido_ — crack, ese ruido llegó a los oídos de Anko quien parpadeo pues no tenía idea de donde fue que eso llegó hasta que lo supo su rama se estaba quebrando, _—_ _oh diablos!_ — y la rama no aguanto más y Anko se fue directo al suelo.

Naruto y Satsuki no pudieron evitar voltear a ver a un lado de ellos donde Anko estaba en el suelo sobre una rama rota bajo la atenta mirada de ese par frente a ella _—_ _me estabas Espiando Anko-chan?_ — pregunto el rubio con un deje de burla en su voz mientras la joven de cabello morado se ponía de pie sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa mientras miraba al par frente a ella — _no estaba espiando sólo te cuidaba para que no te metieras en líos como dijo sensei_ — comentó Anko en una absoluta mentira pues el sanin no le pidió eso pero claro Naruto no sabía eso por lo que se lo creyó al menos por ahora hasta que hablará con el hombre de piel clara que estaba en sus proyectos en esos momentos, _—_ _tu eres la loca que golpeaba a Naruto-kun?_ — pregunto ahora Satsuki mirando a la chica de cabello morado que oyó eso de "loca " y no pudo evitar ofenderse con esas palabras de pequeña Uchiha que le lanzaba esos ojos duros.

— _a quien llamas loca mocosa desabrida_ — respondió Anko con enojo en su voz al tiempo que Satsuki sólo la miraba con ojos abiertos por lo que le dijo ya que sin duda fue un insulto más que directo a su persona.

— _Yo no soy desabrida además tu eres la anciana que acosa a Naruto-kun no te gusta o sí?_ — las palabras de Satsuki lograron que Anko abriera enorme su boca por el shock de esas palabras mientras señalaba al rubio.

— _ni loca ese pervertido no es mi tipo me oyes mocosa sin sabor es un degenerado de primera... y que diablos estás viéndome?_ — pregunto Anko al rubio que se agachaba un poco como si tratará de ver algo en Anko.

— _lo sabía! No podas nada acabo de ver esa selva de tus axilas esponjosa!_ — señaló el rubio mientras la cara de Anko se ponía bastante roja y miraba al rubio con ojos asesinos antes de sacar ese kunai de su ropa, — _nos vemos Satsuki-chan van a tratar de_ _matarme_ — y Naruto corrió por su vida mientras Anko trataba de agarrarlo para hacer quien sabe que con él mientras Satsuki la perseguía a ella para que dejará en paz al rubio que corría con velocidad.

Desde ese momento la vida de Naruto se volvió bastante... interesante pues en las mañanas entre aba su taijutsu con su maestro aunque más que entrenar parecía que lo estaba torturando pues todo lo que él hacía era golpear al rubio que seguía con sus problemas de flexibilidad pero claro eso lo arreglaban con la soga y sus gritos suplicando piedad pero esa era la parte más divertida del día para Anko quien seguía siendo la "esponjosa Mitarashi", si ese apodo del rubio en verdad la sacaba de quicio pero en más de una ocasión su maestro le dio la salida pues con sólo recortar eso debería de ser libre de esas bromas ero ese extraño juramento que se hizo de ser natural hasta que fuera una verdadera genin y orgullo de su maestro mantenía de ese modo, si está a atrapada por sus propias palabras, por su parte el sanin de las serpientes estaba casa día más encantado con su nuevo alumno que pese a todo lo que le pasaba seguía aprendiendo a gran velocidad de un modo en el que la chica de carabello morado no podía hacerlo por eso mismo el sanin sabía que he su elección había sido la más acertada al desear al rubio como alumno, sus clases de ninjutsu fueron de lo más edificantes sobre todo por esa parte donde tuvo que definir los elementos del rubio que para sorpresa del sanin no fueron del todo como esperaba pues el anticipaba viento por su sangre Uzumaki quienes eran célebres por eso y claro fuego por el demonio encerrado dentro de el, si eso era lo que el sanin esperaba pero fue demasiado extraño pues cuando el rubio trato de usar viento el resultado fue una bola de aire demasiado caliente en opinión del sanin que lo atribuyo a la sangre de Minato más que al demonio pues el sello debía evitar esa clase de mezcla elemental, si tenía que ser por el Namikaze quien siempre fue demasiado reservado cuando se trataba de su familia a decir verdad nadie tenía idea de donde fue que salió pues llegó un día a konoha en brazos de su compañero de los sapos, dejando en claro que era un huérfano por eso mismo nadie cuestionó mucho su vida pues seria algo doloroso para el hombre rubio, aunque claro eso no callaba las dudas y sobretodo la curiosidad de Orochimaru por saber un poco más de la ascendencia del rubio, en especial después de haber sentido eso aquel día que Sarutobi le dio ese pergamino para el rubio donde se suponía estaba un presente de su padre pero él no podía abrir el pergamino pues sólo el rubio lograr la hacerlo cuando al fin tuviera la edad adecuada y para eso le fiaba algo de tiempo o eso era lo que él creía mientras revisaba sus cosas en su estudio, — Regresa aquí pervertido! _—_ grito de Anko resonó en los pasillos de ese sitio sacando al sanin de sus duras mientras se ponía de pie siendo de su estudio antes de asomar el rostro al pasillo por donde Naruto pasaba corriendo a toda velocidad sosteniendo una de las blusas de Anko quien lo seguía a toda velocidad.

— no te enojes esponjosa sólo quería tu opinión para un regalo de cumpleaños para Satsuki-chan! _—_ era todo lo que el rubio decís sin dejar de correr a toda velocidad mientras Anko lo seguía tratando de clavar ese kunai en algún parte del rubio.

— _no huyas que eso no te da una excusa para revisar mis pantaletas_! _—_ fue el reclamo de Anko mientras seguía persiguiendo al rubio mientras se perdían por esos largos corredores del centro de investigación de Orochimaru quien los veía y suspiraba.

— _ese par nunca se va a llevar bien si Naruto sigue con esa actitud con Anko_ _—_ se dijo a sí mismo el sanin antes de volver a sus cosas sabedor de que tenía toda la razón en lo que estaba pensando aunque también le parecía interesante que Anko no pudiera dejar de estar cerca de él.

Como escapó de la ira de la chica de cabello morado era un misterio incluso para el rubio pero eso en realidad no importaba pues estaba de nuevo en la calle en busca de su querida amiga a la que no tardó en encontrar esperándole en la misma banca mientras él llegaba — Satsuki-chan ya llegue gracias por venir _—_ agradecía el rubio a su amiga Uchiha que sólo le miraba con duda después de todo a esa hora con frecuencia era cuando ya estaban separándose para ir a sus casas a para la noche que no tardaría mucho en llegar a la aldea de la hoja pero el rubio tenía una buena idea para esos momentos pues le extendió un pequeño paquete con un gran moño muy mal hecho sin duda él fue quien lo hizo de otro lado habría estado derecho _—_ _feliz cumpleaños Satsuki-chan!_ _—_ y sin más se inclinó delante de ella mientras le extendía ese presente que la chica tomó con algo de duda mientras parpadeaba confundida después de todo su cumpleaños había sido hacía poco más de un mes por lo que no tendría el sentido de ese regalo en ese preciso momento pero lo agradecía antes de abrirlo despacio, resultó ser una blusa bastante linda que hacia juego con sus ojos pues el tono ligero de morado acentuaba sus ojos al tiempo que el rubio le ofrecía el brazo _—_ _sé que no es tu cumpleaños, pero fue el mes pasado y como no tuve tiempo no te pude hacer un regalo, por eso te lo hago ahora_ _—_ comentó el rubio mientras la Uchiha tomaba el brazo del rubio caminando en dirección de la aldea donde un pequeño restaurante de ramen los estaba esperando, por su parte Orochimaru había acudido a una reunión de emergencia con el sandaime mientras este se veí _a algo preocupado de ahí que lo hubiera llamado tan de improviso_ _—_ que es lo que está pasando sensei? _—_ fue la pregunta del sanin de las serpientes mientras el hombre de edad le dirigía una mirada bastante preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

— _Orochimaru sabes que los Uchiha están descontentos con el cómo los trata la aldea cierto_ _—_ comentó el Hokage logrando que su alumno asistiera a sus palabras, _—_ _no sólo es eso temo que dentro de ellos se está gestando una rebelión y... y no puedo ver lo que pasa ahí con mi bola de cristal, se supone que puedo ver todo en la aldea y eso no me da buena espina ve y averigua que rayos pasa ahí_ _—_ ordenó el sandaime a su alumno que sin duda alguna asintió a sus palabras antes de comenzar a avanzar a ese sitio seguido de unos anbu.

El grupo llegó al recinto Uchiha donde para su sorpresa había demasiado silencio más cuando uno sabe que ese sitio estaba de hecho muy concurrido con al menos unas 300 personas entre miembros del clan y sirvientes cosa que claro debía causar bastante ruido pese a que ya estaba cayendo la noche sobre la aldea pero ahora mismo no había ruido _—_ _eso no es buena señal_ _—_ comentó el sanin con algo de preocupación en su voz mientras e los entraban a ese sitio donde lo primero que vieron en el suelo fue el cuerpo de una mujer aparentemente una sirviente o eso parecía pues la mujer estaba sin vida en el suelo con un gran tajo en su espalda de donde la sangre salió hasta crear ese charco en el que ella estaba, esa fue la primera impresión de todos en el grupo antes de notar como en una de las casas cercanas estaba la ventana quebrada con un cuerpo saliendo de ella sin vida y con su cuello cortado de lado a lado mientras en la puerta se veía el cuerpo de un hombre por completo decapitado mientras un par de niños que parecían haber intentado huir estaban sin vida quemados a un lado de la casa _—_ _Orochimaru-sama es una masacre hay muertos por todos lados!_ _—_ indicó alarmado uno de esos anbu logrando que el sanin dejará de ver esa casa desviando su mirada alrededor viendo como en las calles aledañas a la entrada de ese barrio los cuerpos parecían comenzar a aparecer sin vida con cortes decapitados o incluso quemados hasta la muerte, _—_ _sepárense busquen sobrevivientes o al culpable la sangre de esta mujer está aún tibia no hace mucho que murió pero si lo hallan distráiganlo y pidan apoyo para que acabará con tantos Uchiha debe ser alguien muy capaz_ _—_ ordenó el sanin de piel pálida mientras el grupo asentía a sus palabras separándose en el acto perdiéndose entre los tejados de ese sitio donde el olor a muerte comenzaba a llenar sus calles pues los cuerpos sin vida parecían estarse multiplicando como si el responsable aún estuviera asesinando a los miembros de ese clan sin restricción alguna.

— _qué te pasa Naruto-kun de pronto te fuiste_ _—_ preguntaba Satsuki al rubio que se había quedado ido de pronto cuando ella y el rubio esperaban su cena de cortesía del buen cocinero de nombre Teuchi que con una sonrisa seguía preparando la comida.

— no se sentí un aroma muy extraño en el aire nunca había olido algo así fue... tan extraño y... y divertido _—_ comentó el rubio que sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a salir ese instinto dentro de el al tiempo que miraba a la salida de ese restaurante sin saber de donde eran que venía ese raro aroma.

El rubio no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba pasando dentro de el al tiempo que en el barrio Uchiha era donde Orochimaru estaba caminando por las calles de ese barrio donde los muertos estaban por todos lados desde niños mujeres hombres ancianos incluso algunas mascotas estaban sin vida regadas por todos lados como señal de que el responsable no quiso dejar a nadie sin vida ni siquiera animales _—_ _el responsable sí que dejó el sitio limpio... uh ese chakra... está en la casa principal_ _—_ se dijo a sí mismo el sanin antes de correr a toda velocidad a la casa principal donde sentía esa presencia que parecía acrecentarse mientras él llegaba hasta esa enorme casa donde sin rodeo alguno abrió la puerta solo para ver esos cuerpos en el suelo eran Mikoto y Fugaku los líderes del clan que ahora sin vida estaban en el suelo con sus cuellos cortados aunque en el caso del hombre aparte de ese corte tenía una fea quemadura en su pecho que sin duda dolió, más no lo mató, a un lado en el suelo estaba el hijo mejor de ese matrimonio que con sus ojos abiertos y perdidos miraba al techo sin parpadear siendo esa la señal más que clara de que había sido víctima de una muy fuerte ilusión que poco le faltó para volverlo un vegetal _—_ _se nota que te hicieron daño... sé que estás ahí sal ya_! _—_ grito el sanin antes de lanzar ese kunai a las sombras de donde vio salir a esa figura bien conocida que le dirigió una mirada fría y cruel antes de soplar una bola de fuego que el hombre eludió dando un giro veloz que lo dejó en el suelo apoyado sobre sus manos y pies casi como un animal listo para saltar sobre su presa pero su oponente había escapado por la ventana que abierta dejaba entrar el viento de la noche, los anbu no tardaron en llegar y ante la orden del sanin salieron en la persecución de aquel asesino que se alejaba despacio en la noche, el sanin se quedó sólo en ese sitio mientras un médico salía de ahí con el Uchiha menor en dirección del hospital para atender al traumado Sasuke dejando a solas al sanin con esos cuerpos sin vida, _—_ _nunca me caíste bien Fugaku, tu actitud prepotente y esa manera de criar a tu hijo mayor más como un arma que como una persona al final crearon un monstruo que acabo con tu vida y la de tu esposa_ _—_ dijo el sanin mientras miraba al hombre muerto en el suelo mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre su rostro mirando sus ojos abiertos que reflejaban terror ante su asesino _—_ _Itachi es demasiado fuerte y seguramente lo será aún más su sharingan va a ser demasiado peligroso por lo que ahora necesitamos algo con que contrarrestarlo_ _—_ dijo el sanin de cabello negro mientras el hombre se posaba ahora mirando a la mujer que con dolor en el rostro había perdido la vida justo cuando su hijo mayor decidió matarle junto a su padre y casi todo el clan Uchiha del cual ahora sólo parecían quedar un par a menos de que hubiera más sobrevivientes entre los cuerpos regados por el clan, _—_ _Mikoto lamento lo que te paso tu siempre fuiste amable y sé que estés donde estés deseas que alguien detenga la creación de tu marido y me asegurare de eso gracias a tu ayuda_ _—_ sólo eso dijo el hombre mientras las nubes cubrían el cielo nocturno en la aldea de la hoja dejando paso a las sombras siniestras que envolvían a la aldea en esa funesta noche en la que uno de sus clanes había desaparecido.

Tiempo después en su oficina Sarutobi estaba recibiendo ese informe de uno de sus anbu do de se enteraba de que todo el clan Uchiha había sido masacrado por Itachi quien en el último segundo escapó de la aldea en busca de no ser atrapado ni menos juzgado por todo lo que hizo aunque considerando que el sólo acabo con el clan que huyera de ese modo no le daba buena impresión quizá eso era porque ese joven era demasiado hábil y por eso mismo su escape era demasiado inexplicable, si ese era un buen misterio casi tan grande como el hecho de que su alumno no estuviera dándole el reporte de lo sucedido en ese sitio, si había algo demasiado inquietante en lo que estaba pasando esa noche casi tanto como ese llanto desgarrador _—_ _porqueeeeee... porque lo hizo mi madre... ella... ella no tenía la culpa de nada porquueeeeeeee_ _—_ eran los gritos de Satsuki quien en la pequeña guarida de Orochimaru se había enterado de todo lo sucedido en el barrio Uchiha donde si su madre había perdido la vida y por eso mismo ahora estaba llorando de esa manera tan desgarradora pues de sus ojos caían las lágrimas mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando con fuerza antes de tomar ese kunai de su funda era un regalo de su madre por su cumpleaños, su primer juego de kunai para ser una kunoichi y con ira lo apretaba _—_ _yo... yo voy a matarlo, quítate Naruto voy a matar a ese desgraciado!_ _—_ gritaba Satsuki mientras trataba de salir de ese sitio en busca de Itachi para acabar con su vida al tiempo que trataba de quitar al rubio de la salida de esa casa mientras el rubio seguía de pie frente a la Uchiha mirando con dolor en sus ojos a la chica, _—_ _Satsuki-chan lo siento sé que te duele pero no te dejaré salir de aquí el te matará si te vas tras el_ _—_ dijo el rubio antes de que la Uchiha se lanzará contra el tratando de pasar sobre el pero Naruto con facilidad le quitó esa arma que caía al suelo con ese eco metálico que resonó en el aire mientras el rubio abrazaba a la peli negra que solo lloraba con fuerza tratando de soltarse del agarre de Naruto quien seguía abrazando a la chica con fuerza, tratando de detenerla, las manos de Satsuki se movían con ira golpeando el pecho del rubio que seguía sujetando a la chica que poco a poco comenzaba a dejar de golpear al rubio que la sujetaba mientras Satsuki caía sobre su pecho llorando con fuerza _—_ _me la quitó... estoy sola Naruto estoy sola_ _—_ decía entre lágrimas la joven Uchiha mientras el rubio solo la apretaba contra el antes de sujetar el rostro de la Uchiha que alzó su bello rostro lleno de lágrimas que con ese dolor seguía mirando al rubio que sonreía con pesar, _—_ _no estás sola... yo estoy aquí y siempre estaré Satsuki-chan te lo prometo nunca te dejaré pase lo que pase y cuando llegue el momento yo mismo le arrancare el corazón al desgraciado que te lastimó tanto te lo juro_ _—_ la convicción en las palabras del rubio dejaron a la Uchiha llorar con libertad.

— ( _parece que no es sólo un pervertido_ ) _—_ fue el pensamiento de la joven de can lo morado que desde las sombras miraba a escena del rubio junto a la Uchiha que en sus brazos lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Por su parte en su oficina el sanin de las serpientes estaba revisando sus cosas y documentos mientras revisaba lo que sabía del sharingan un doujutsu el que predecía los movimientos de su oponente además de crear ilusiones casi invencibles y claro estaba eso que había descubierto en la biblioteca de la vas a Uchiha referente a ese ojo mejorado sin duda alguna Fugaku había usado esos textos para que su hijo alcanzará su máximo poder cosa que sin duda se logró con consecuencias más que inesperadas para el ahora fallecido Uchiha _—_ _tu idiotez fue tu perdición Fugaku pero aun así tu obra es demasiado peligrosa no creo ser capaz de vencerlo si lo que dice aquí es real y si lo tiene el_ _—_ comentaba el sanin de piel pálida mientras revisaba esos textos donde una sola palabra llamaba demasiado su atención Magenkyou, si esa sola palabra le infundía un poco de duda y aunque no lo dijera también un poco de miedo por las habilidades que se describían en ese rollo frente a sus ojos, era claro que para superarlo se requería algo especial pues un ninja convencional sufriría demasiado contra ese ojo y claro estaba también esa presencia, no estaba seguro de que era o de donde vino pero era demasiado siniestra más que la del mismo Hanzo cuando lo enfrentó hacía ya algunos años y eso era decir demasiado pero también estaba seguro de que esa presencia fue la responsable de que su maestro no fuera capaz de ver lo que pasaba en aquel sitio cuando Itachi hacia tal masacre que acabo con lo que fuera que le hizo a su hermano que aún en el hospital seguía por completo ido ante lo que vio, _—_ _bueno creo que si Fugaku causó esto, el tendrá que resolverlo_ _—_ comento con una sonrisa un tanto perversa el sanin de las serpientes mientras alzaba ese pequeño frasco lleno de una extraña sustancia donde se podía ver algo flotando dentro del mismo bajo la mirada de Orochimaru quien sólo sonreía ante su idea que sin duda cambiaría más de una cosa en la historia de la aldea y claro su faltaba ver la cara que pondría su maestro cuando lo supiera.

— _Orochimaru que diablos hiciste?!_ _—_ preguntó o más bien grito el hombre de edad que aparecía en escena irrumpiendo en el laboratorio del sanin que bajaba ese frasco mirando al hombre de edad que le miraba con ojos molestos y en verdad deseosos de una buena explicación.

— _creo que ya te contaron de mi pequeña adquisición verdad sensei? No te enojes ya que esta es la llave de la grandeza kukukukuku_ _—_ dijo el sanin antes de dejar salir esa risa que causaba escalofríos en quien fuera quien la oyera pues parecía la de un científico loco cosa que a veces no estaba nada lejos de la realidad.

* * *

 **Mk** : y ahí lo tienen tal cual como quedo, recién subido tras ser acabado  
 **Ls** : recien? pero si lo tenias acabado desde hace dos días, pero estabas ocupado con la rubia de la otra noche  
 **Mk** : cuando vas a dejar de recordarmela, no quiero saber de ella, menos después de que la metiste en tu cuarto  
 **Ls** : no se de que te quejas no te dije nada con la pelirroja de la vez pasada, además no es la primera vez que lo hacemos... olvidas la patrulla y el cambio de asienos jejejeje  
 **Mk** : fue por eso mismo que nos descubrieron, tocaste el claxon con la rodilla  
 **Ls** : no fue con la rodilla jejejeje y si no me equivoco tu fuiste el que abrió la puerta para tener espacio en la parte de atrás  
 **Mk** : oh ya deja eso demonios, mejor vámonos de aquí que tenemos cita en el juzgado para el servicio comunitario  
 **Ls** : esta bien sr responsabilidad... por cierto la supervisora y su asistente eran lindas no crees  
 **Mk** : ahí vamos de nuevo

Sayonara... ahí nos vemos luego  
 **Mk** : concejo del dia, nunca tomen cosas ajenas sin pedir permiso eso causa problemas  
 **Ls** : mas si es la novia de un compañero del trabajo...verdad hermano jejejeje  
 **Mk** : puedes dejar de ventilar mis accidentes?


End file.
